You Found Me
by naley.finchel
Summary: Haley James dedicates her life raising her son, Isaac until she meets a certain Nathan Scott who only cares about work and himself. Will the past interfere between these two?
1. Sleepless

**You Found Me**

_**Chapter 1 – The Life Within**_

_"Where do you think you're going?" He asked her angrily pointing to the suitcases.  
Haley couldn't quite see him. All she saw was a tall man walking directly at her. Haley started panicking.  
"I wasn't going anywhere." She whispered. "I-I promise" she said shocking out in her own words.  
Although his face wasn't recognizable she knew that he was looking at her with such rage that she could feel her body shivering. She was scared.  
He stepped closer and open both bags. Haley was terrified. What he saw inside them wasn't going to make him happy. The bags were fully packed with clothes. Her clothes. He stepped closer to her once he realized. "Well, it sure doesn't look like it." Haley stayed silent. "And now… now you're going to pay for that!" Haley knowing perfectly what he was about to do started crawling in the floor, trying to reach something so she could get away. It was like she was trying to reach help with no use. She felt a sharp pain in her back and she knew what it was. She knew that metal object very well. She felt the metal object hit her again- this time more forcefully- she laid on the floor in a fetal position. She couldn't scream, it was useless. She knew he was going to hit her again and it would make things worse. She just had to lay there and stay quiet. Her face was motionless. How could he turn into this devilish man? She couldn't quite understand it, their marriage has been perfect, well up until seven months ago. That's when it all started. _

_Haley was brought out of her thoughts when he spoke. "You deceitful bitch. How could you do that?" He hit her again. Haley shivered slightly. "Were you just going to leave me? You don't have anyone else, honey. Only me." He let out a bitter laugh. "You're so naïve." When Haley didn't answer he felt his body tense again. "ANSWER ME, NOW! ARE YOU FUCKING DEFF?" He yelled angrily. His eyes were red and about to pop out his face. "I should've known. You're a just a fucking whore who trapped me into this miserable life. You're going to pay for that Haley. I swear you  
will."  
Haley started to cry. She couldn't believe he was saying these kind of things. Once again she wondered why this sudden change in this behavior. She couldn't understand it. What happened to him? Or to their relationship? They used to be so good together. Haley, for the first time did something she would regret later. "More?" She whispered realizing what had just come out of her mouth. She answered him back. She knew that after tonight she wouldn't be able to walk.  
He look at her surprised. "What did you say?" Haley started sobbing. "Did you said something Haley?" She nodded. "DID YOU FUCKING ANWERED ME BACK? HOW FUCKING DARE YOU?" If his eyes were red before, they were redder now.  
He grabbed the belt firmly in his hand and was about to hit her again when she said something that made him stop and come back to reality.  
"PLEASE DON'T! I-I'M PREGNANT."_

"NO!" Haley woke up sweating and her whole body shacking. Her heart was beating so fast that she thought she was having an heart attack. She could still feel his presence. And that surely wasn't a good sign. She was quickly brought back to reality when she heard a baby's crying. She quickly got up and walked to the room where the crying was coming from. In the door was a large cloud shaped blue plaque saying "Isaac". She pushed the door and entered the room.  
_"_What's wrong baby?" Haley took a look at Isaac and saw him shivering. She sat at his bed and place a hand over his forehead. She knew the symptoms very well. "Baby, you're burning. Is your throat sore?" He had a fever and Haley just prayed it wouldn't be like the last time. She went to the hospital with him and they stayed there for five hours waiting to be received by a doctor and when Haley couldn't take it anymore and walked to the reception angrily and asked for a satisfaction because her son could be death by now if they kept waiting. They were immediately received by the doctor who gave a lame excuse about another being busy with other patient. Haley was always in the hospital with Isaac. He was always sick. She had been worried about it but they ran some tests and for her relief everything was fine. The doctor said it was normal in kids at this age.

He simply nodded in response. "Okay, momma is going to prepare you a cold bath and make you some chicken soup."Haley kissed his forehead and walk into to the wardrobe to get him a clean pajama and underwear. She prepared his bath. Slightly cold, in order to decrease the high temperature. She then proceeded to give him a bath and feed him. She looked at the clock hanging on the kitchen wall. 3:07 AM. _Tomorrow's going to be a great day._ She thought to herself.

* * *

"Shit!" Nathan mumbled to himself as soon as he squeezed his way out of the elevator. He was late. He was probably a dead man by now. He was sure of it. He reached his apartment and before opening the door he took a deep breath and look at his watch. Great! 4:32 AM. _I'm so dead._ He gently opened the door trying to not make any noise. The room was dark and he breathed in relief when he realized that she was probably sleeping by now. Although he knew that tomorrow morning his house would turn into World War III. He was preparing himself for it. He walked silently through the apartment until he heard someone speaking.

"Oh, there you are! I thought you weren't coming home this month!" She yelled. "Where the hell were you?" She caught him totally off guard. She was pissed and the way she was yelling he was sure the neighbors could hear her from miles away.  
"I got stuck at work" he said honestly.  
"What the fuck Nathan?" Do you think I'm stupid or something?" she shouted  
"What I-" he was quickly interrupted by her.  
"Who the hell gets stuck at work at 4 in the morning?!"  
"Oh, really? Then, who the hell stays up waiting for someone at 4 in the morning? Only a psych!" He snapped.  
She glared at him and walked away. He pushed him and went directly to the bedroom. "Oh and by the way the couch will be the only one waiting for you from now on. I'm tired." She said more calmly, almost indifferently and slammed the door.  
Nathan sighed and made his way to the bathroom. He took his clothes off and went to the shower. He took a quick shower and went to the living room slash his bedroom from now on. He glanced at the clock, which marked 5:20 AM. _What the hell did I do to deserve this shitty life? _he thought before falling into a restless sleep.


	2. All for One, One for All

Nathan woke up a little over 9 in the morning. He got up and went to take a quick shower. He got out. Got dressed for a meeting and decided to check his messages before he left.

_Hey, Nathan Scott here, you know what to do. BEEP_

_"Hey little brother, is Lucas. I wonder where you are man. This is like the 50__th__ time I call you. Anyways I was wondering if you're coming to Tree Hill this weekend. Brooke is throwing an engagement party. I would like you to come but I'll understand if you can't. Stay in touch. Bye." _

_"Hi Nathan is mom. I'm not sure if Luke talked to you but just wanted to know if you're coming next weekend. Luke and Brooke are engaged. Isn't that awesome? _

_I miss you."  
"Hey Nathan, do you still have those contracts I sent you over a week ago?"_

_"__Hello, Mr. Scott. I was wondering if the Smith project is ready. Mr Baldwin is been asking me and he said he wanted on his desk tomorrow maybe? Thank you. Huh, bye." _

He checked if he had more messages but when he realized he didn't he grabbed his bag and went to the kitchen to grab something to eat on his way. He got out and made his way to work. As we walked in the busy streets of New York City he thought about Rachel. She was still annoyed with him, and when he went to the bedroom to get a tux she was no longer there._ Why can she understand that all I'm trying to do is give ourselves a good life?_ That's what she wanted. That's why she was dating him. She didn't love him at all and the fact that she got pissed over something so banal made him angry. They're living in New York for crying out loud. They live in a huge penthouse and she never worked a day in her life. Her days are spent shopping and gossiping with her gold digger friends while he is working night and day. He sighed and checked his watch, realizing that he still had over 15 minutes to get to work he made a quick stop at Starbucks and grabbed some coffee. He got out and walked to the office. As he passed by the reception some people greeted him.

"Hi Rhonda. I got your voicemail this morning. Is Mr. Baldwin available at the moment? I have the contracts and all the schedules here."  
"No problem I'm just going to see if he can receive you now." She said grabbing the phone and dialing his number. "Hey Mr. Baldwin… Mr. Scott is here… Yes he has the paperwork with him… hmhm… okay… thank you." She hung up. "Mr. Baldwin is ready to receive you now." She smiled at him.

"Okay, thank you Rhonda." He said walking away and making his way to Mr. Baldwin's office. Mr. Baldwin is a nice man. Happily married to a broadway star and with 7 children. He has everything he wants. He may be nice but when it comes to work he's deadly serious. Extremely devoted to work and when something doesn't go the way he wants to he gets pretty mad. She knocked the door waiting for a response when he got it he stepped inside.  
"Good morning Mr. Scott." The old man said shacking his hand. "Take a seat please." He pointed to the chair.  
"I have all the plans and contracts for the Smith's project here." The Smith's project as he like to call it was one of the biggest, if not the biggest, project in his career. Nathan Scott graduated Harvard with a degree in Engineering. Of course his dream was playing basketball but things change and life takes different directions. His father Dan Scott always had a hold in his life and it was probably because of him that he had given up his dream but he needed to do something for himself. He was tired of being a little puppy doing what the other asked him. He needed to explore other things and that's why he went to Harvard instead of Duke to take a degree in Engineering instead of playing ball. His dad didn't support his decision and from time to time he rubbed that to his face. Nathan, was after all, the assistant of the real engineer but he didn't care. He knew that if he kept working hard he would be able to become one of the most respectable Engineers in New York and it all depended on the project that Mr. Baldwin so generously trusted him with, Smith's project was huge and he couldn't let him done so he stayed in the office working extra hours and when he was home he spent all the time focus on the project, making sure everything was right, every inch, every equation. Nathan Scott wasn't the one to let people down and he certainly wasn't going to break that.

_

"Haley!" Brooke yelled. No answer. "Haley James. Wake up."  
"What's going on Brooke?" Haley's sleepy voice was evident.  
"What's going on?" Brooke asked surprised. "What's going on is that I have a wedding to plan and I need your help!" Brooke said stressed.  
"Brooke, your wedding is in 8 months. You have plenty of time." Haley said placing the pillow above her head, trying to get some more sleep.  
Brooke quirked her eyebrows and walked over to the bed. "Well I don't care. You're going to get up this instant. What's gotten up with you? It's 10:30 and I'm already up." Brooke was surprised to see Haley still at sleep at such late hours. Usually she was the one waking everyone and being all happy in the morning. Brooke didn't quite know why she was acting this way. This was so Un- Haley like.  
When she only got a groan as answer Brooke lost it and walked towards the bed pulling the covers up.  
"Tutor girl, I thought you said you weren't get laid." Brooke said teasing.  
Haley noticing that she was wearing nothing but a black lacy panties got embarrassed.

"What the hell Brooke." Haley said. "You know there's something called privacy. And I would like to have some."  
Brooke burst out laughing. "Calm down. No need to be so bitchy I was just making a point. That underwear is pretty sexy." Haley was blushing. "Oh no need to be all innocent okay? You clearly know what I'm talking about otherwise you wouldn't have a son."  
Haley remembering that Isaac was sick jumped off bed and quickly ran into his bedroom, when she opened the door she notice that he was still sleeping. _Thank god_. Last night was nuts. She only got to sleep at 6 AM because Isaac's fever didn't go down. She was seriously thinking about going to the hospital but then he fell asleep and she decided to wait till the next day. She walked to the living room noticing that Brooke was sitting at the couch reading some magazine. _Probably Cosmo_. Haley smiled._ I know her too well_.  
"Sorry Brooke. I had quite a night last night." Haley sighed.  
Brooke smiled. "Does that have something to do with the fact that you're only wearing panties?"  
Haley faked a laugh. "Very funny but no. Isaac was sick. He got this sudden fever and I had a nightmare and –"  
Brooke knowing what she was referring to quickly interrupted her. "Is it _him_ again?" Brooke got shivers every time she heard something about that man. _Poor Haley._  
Haley sighed sadly. "Uhm, yeah but that's not it. You know I always have this dreams but this one was so livid… I felt everything like it was actually happening.. I don't know Brooke. I just want to get rid of it. Everything.  
"You're going to be okay." Haley sobbed and Brooke pulled her into a hug.

Brooke Davis and Haley James were completely opposites. Brooke was all into gossip, fashion and sex while Haley only cared about her son. That boy brought some light to her and Brooke was glad because she thought she was a lost cause. But she definitely wasn't and Brooke Davis cursed herself for that. They were so alike yet so different. They were both driven by man but while Haley loved them Brooke simply had her way with them when they made a pact and promised themselves that they would start over, everything changed. Haley and Brooke came to Tree Hill, where instantly found peace and stillness. This was their new home and nothing could change that.

Brooke lived with Haley and helped raise Isaac. She loved the kid and she didn't have any problem in showing it. She spoiled him. Isaac was kind of a son to her too. When they first move to Tree Hill, life wasn't easy they didn't have money and the only they had was to feed Isaac. Eventually Haley started working at Karen's Café and they soon became their family. Lucas was Haley's best friend and Brooke fell in love with him the instant she saw him and now they're about to get married. How crazy? Brooke Davis getting married. No one could've seen that coming but Lucas was a great man and Brooke deserved no less.

Haley heard a door opening and figured it was Isaac. He instantly ran to Haley and Brooke and hugged them.  
"Hey buddy. Mom told me you were sick. How's that?" Brooke stroke his cheek.  
He answered with a smile. "I'm bettah momma made a chicken soup and hugged me." Brooke laughed. This boy was something else.  
"Are you sure honey. You were burning yesterday. Momma was pretty worried." Haley kissed his forehead.  
"I'm sure momma but the only thing that could make me feel better now is a brownie" His eyes lit up at the mention of brownies.  
Brooke and Haley laughed in sync. "You and your damn brownies. I'll see what I can do." Isaac smiled widely. "Now chop chop. Brush your teeth and go watch your cartoons while momma make some brownies." Haley got up and walked to the kitchen, Brooke followed her close by. "Brooke Davis is actually cooking today?" Haley asked surprised while Brooke put her apron on.  
"Don't get used to my babies here need rest." Brooke looked at her nails and winked. "I'd do everything for that boy." Haley watched her suspiciously. "Okay I'm need of some chocolate right now, okay? Judge me." Brooke admitted.  
Haley laughed. "You're something else Brooke Davis."  
Brooke smiled softly. "I meant what I said." Brooke looked at her. "About doing everything for that boy. Because I would." Both Brooke and Haley turned their attention to Isaac who seemed completely distracted but what was happening on TV.  
Haley's laugh gave in to tears of joy.  
"C'mon Tutor girl, these brownies are supposed to be sweet not salty." Brooke joked. "You know how Isaac gets if we screw his brownies."  
Haley whipped her tears and smiled softly. "Thank you for being my best friend but more than that thank you for being my sister. I love you very much, you're my Brookie." Brooke took her hand and squeezed it.  
"I love you two, Tutor girl. All for one, one for all, right?" Brooke smiled.  
"Yeah" Haley agreed. "All for one, one for all."


End file.
